Titleless
by Minato Sakuma
Summary: [Oneshot]Una extraña atracción o un amor proibido... lo que anbos sentimos Advertencia: lean bajo su propio riesgo.


Después de mucho tiempo, de nuevo subo fic... Reviews por favor... **Advertencia:** lean bajo su propio riesgo.

**Titleless…**

A unas horas de que amanezca, el sueño me abandona, frotándome los ojos me giro y te miro. Duermes tan placidamente que me contengo, con dificultad, para abordarte. Acaricio tu mejilla y te beso la frente. Pierdo mis dedos en tu sedosa cabellera jugando con tus mechones. No te molesto, sería muy estupido si lo hiciera además ¿por qué habría de terminar con tan bello momento?

Mientras espero a que despiertes cavilo en todo lo que hemos vivido estos ¿días? mas bien creo que ya son semanas porque ya han pasado muchos días que bien podrían convertirse en ¿mes? Ah, la verdad no importa solo lo bien que la pasamos y lo que ambos sentimos.

¿Lo qué ambos sentimos, una atracción, un deseo… un amor prohibido. Del que nadie sospecha o siquiera imaginan, porque fuera de este departamento apenas si nos conocemos…

Nuestro primer encuentro fue algo fugaz pero suficiente para encender esta extraña atracción; como la ligera chispa al camino de pólvora. Iba en el elevador rumbo a la salida de NG, este se detuvo en el piso por el que pasabas; me asome para ver quien andaba, justo cuando cruzabas frente al aparato te tome del brazo haciéndote entrar, pulse el botón para que fuera arriba. Reaccionaste tarde, al descubrirme me insultaste, te calle de la única manera en que mi deseo me dicto: besándote. Abruptamente me apartaste lanzándome al panel de botones donde precipitadamente detuve le ascensor y de nuevo me abrace a tu cuerpo, nuevamente intentaste apartarme pero esta vez no te lo permití. El empujón me alejo pero te lleve conmigo, girándote te acorrale en las puertas; te besaba desesperadamente apenas te permitía respirar. Deseaba tanto probar la exquisitez de tu cuerpo, aspirar el perfume que transpiraba tu ser.

A regañadientes cediste a mis deseos; con cuidado te hice caer al piso. Desabotonando tu camisa, mi boca recorrió tu blanca piel. Llegue hasta mi principal objetivo, en tanto mis manos liberaban tu excitada virilidad deleite mi vista con tu sonrojada expresión. Despacio saboree tu intimidad, tus acompasados gemidos me hipnotizaron perdiéndome; el tiempo no me importo… claro, hasta que cierto resplandor rojo me regreso anunciándome que ya era hora. Aumente la intensidad provocando que estallaras en mi boca y parte de mi cara. Deguste la miel que me regalabas, de ninguna manera la desperdiciaría, tanto había esperado este momento como para hacer semejante tontería. Permanecías agitado, te arregle las ropas, limpie tu rostro y te ayude a levantarte; aun estabas en shock por el momento vivido, te recargaste al fondo sin decir nada. Llegamos al piso y antes de bajarme me despedí dándote un beso; ahora sería yo el que bajaría caminando y tu en elevador.

Pasaron días en los que no coincidimos de nuevo hasta cierta noche en la que ambos caminábamos, mas bien deambulábamos, por la calle por nada en especial. Por la expresión en tu rostro note que estabas algo molesto, seguro te habías vuelto a pelear con tu amante. Te salude con mi característica gran sonrisa al ver que no huiste de mi me atreví a preguntar porque estabas ahí, y como yo sospechaba, me dijiste que de nuevo reñiste con él. No opine nada en cambio te invite a cenar, aceptando de manera amable sugeriste un buen lugar. En la cena cruzamos un par de palabras, sin mencionar lo sucedido en el elevador; al salir del restaurante nos despedimos, esperaba a que te marcharas pero no te movías mas bien pensabas, te pregunte si no ibas a regresar a casa, me contestaste que no, no tenias ganas de seguir la discusión así que estabas pensando a donde seria mejor ir. Sin pensarlo dos veces te invite a mi departamento.

Bebíamos algo de licor, desde el sofá te miraba recorrer la habitación, te parecía increíble que alguien como yo fuera dueño de un agradable departamento, seguro imaginabas que vivía en un cuartucho de lo mas simple y sin gracia… muchos piensan eso. Te dejaste caer al sillón a mi lado, bebiste tu trago de un sorbo diciendo que mejor te regresabas a casa. Me agradeciste por la cena y los tragos pero antes de que cogieras tus pertenencias de la mesa tome tu muñeca, halándote a mí te bese. No te di tiempo de nada, rápido te desnudaba; esta vez nada me impediría llegar mas allá. En cuestión de minutos me encontraba deslizándome por todo tu cuerpo, increíblemente no te oponías pero ¿por qué¿acaso tú también deseabas esto tanto como yo? o ¿los tragos nublaron tus pensamientos? Quien sabe, lo único que si es que no dejaría pasar la ocasión.

Ni una palabra, ni una salia de tu boca o de la mía; la habitación se lleno de tus quedos gemidos, de tu agitada respiración y de tu exquisito aroma. Te dispuse para entrar, con cuidado me acerque; tu cuerpo se resistía y un susurro me contuvo… "duele…" el oírte decir eso me sorprendió, delicadamente te conteste:"lo siento, solo será un momento, después…" después ¿después qué? aun no era tiempo de pensar en eso. Lo intente de nuevo, un sórdido quejido fue la señal de mi éxito; el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos me resulto la experiencia mas placentera de toda mi vida… había disfrutado muchos tipos de placeres carnales pero nunca algo como esto. Sucumbimos al unísono, te acomode sobre mi pecho para que descansaras realmente estabas exhausto por lo que pronto te dormiste. Limpie el sudor de tu frente, sin dejar de mirarte recordé lo que él una vez me dijo por accidente y a lo cual esta vez le daba la razón: te ves tan tierno cuando duermes, quien te viera así no creería que tienes tan mal carácter…

Aun es muy temprano, para ti, según se duermes hasta tarde y últimamente también aquí. Por mi no hay ningún problema que lo hagas, a mi tampoco me agrada despertar temprano pero debido a mi hiperactividad, en cuanto abro los ojos necesito hacer algo para no aburrirme.

Recuerdas cuando… no, no lo recordaras por muchas señas que te de puesto que nunca te conté sin embargo hoy lo haré…

Cierto día él vino a verme, por lo general nunca me visita porque dice que te enfadas. Sin prestar atención lo invite a pasar y le pregunte que le sucedía, porque estaba así; me contó que estaba preocupado por ti porque ya hacían tres días que no llegabas a casa y agotadas todas las personas y lugares posibles donde era seguro encontrarlo pues ya solo le quedaba ir a donde tu nunca irías. Era mas que obvio por muchos que jamás de los jamases tú te atreverías a siquiera pasar por enfrente de mi edificio pero las alternativas se le habían terminado y no perdía nada intentando. Al terminar de oír su congoja, me la fui encima intentando seducirlo, sabes tan bien como él que por mucho tiempo me ha atraído y ahora que tenía la oportunidad no la dejaría pasar. Él se asusto como siempre, nervioso se abalanzo a la salida, se disculpo por molestarme, antes de salir me observo con cuidado y por supuesto que lo noto al igual que yo. Le pareció raro que lo dejara ir a la primera normalmente me le aparto hasta que su torpeza me hace caer abruptamente al suelo pero ¿por qué habría de perder mi tiempo con un capricho, cuando en mi cama tengo lo que de verdad quiero?...

Hmmmn… soy un tonto, esto no te lo he contado porque hace apenas un par de minutos que esto sucedió. Parece que es verdad lo que me dijiste, las excusas se te están terminando para podernos ver… aunque la verdad no se si eso sea cierto, porque eres una persona que hace y vive como quiere, a menos que…

Me aproximo a tu oído susurrándote…

-Shu vino a buscarte –inmediatamente despiertas, te eriza el que te toquen las orejas y el oír el nombre de él

-Y ¿qué le dijiste?

-Nada, dime ¿quién puede imaginar que tú estés aquí?

-¿Él?

-Así es y lo malo es que tiene toda la razón de buscar aquí

-Ya me tengo que ir…

-¿Vendrás esta noche?

-No… ya lo he fastidiado demasiado…

-Hmmn, otro día entonces… Yuki…

-Sí…

-¿Me quieres?

-… no tanto como a él…

-Sabía que me contestarías eso…

-Deberías agradecer que por lo menos siento algo por ti…

-Y crees que no lo hago… mmmm… -recorre el cuello del rubio con sus labios…

-N-no… Ryuichi… prometo que vendré en cuanto pueda… aaah, ahora… de-debo ir…

-Ok… -lo besa –te estaré esperando… -lo deja. Yuki desaparece de la alcoba; levantándose, Ryuichi sale a la terraza…

"Lo que ambos sentimos… lo que ambos sentimos… pero ¿qué es lo que ambos sentimos?"


End file.
